


Someone had once told her words were meaningless

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Petyr tells sansa he loves her for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone had once told her words were meaningless

      Petyr's head nuzzled into Sansa's neck. They lay there naked in each other's arms. Her fingers moved lazily along his back, smiling. His lips lowered to her chest, planting gentle kisses. His hands wrapped around her wrists: pinning her in place. "Mine," he whispered to himself. "All mine."

      Sansa pushed him away and darted from the bed. She sat down before the roaring fire, smiling at the warmth on her bare skin. Petyr admired her from the bed. His eyes roaming over her body. He still wasn't used to it, after all this time. He still couldn't believe she was his.

      Sansa stood from the fire and spun, giving him a better view. She smiled darkly: she used to be such an innocent girl. Slowly, she made her way to the bed, sitting on Petyr's stomach. His hands moved to her hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises. As much as she loved these marks, they weren't part of the plan. She grabbed his hands, entwining her fingers in his and pinning his arms at his sides. He playfully tried to move them, but she pushed down harder.

      She guided him into her, moaning as she did so. His eyes widened, she had never taken this position before. He moved his hips in rhythm with hers, trying to lift his head to her chest. In response she leant down, lowering her nipple to his lips before swiftly pulling away. She saw something in his eyes. Something strange: pride. 

      "I love you, Sansa." He breathed. She stopped suddenly, loosening her grip on his hands. He had never told her that before. She had whispered it to him in the dead of night, only to be met by silence. He smiled at her: a rare real one. He pushed upwards, throwing Sansa to one side. He turned on top of her, taking his turn to pin her down. He moved his hips slowly, leaning in for a kiss.

      She lay still, shocked. "I do." He whispered in her ear, such sincerity in his eyes. She lifted up and claimed his lips. Someone had once told her that words were meaningless.  _Meaningless._ She had believed them, after all hadn't Joffrey once told her that he was have mercy? However the person who told her words were meaningless were wrong. Surely they had never seen this. Never seen the look in someone's eyes when they told you they loved you. The fear, the love, the vulnerability, the honesty, the passion. These words weren't meaningless. They were the most powerful words in the world. They were his. They were hers.

      Words were never meaningless. Not when they were the hardest words to say. Sansa looked deeply into Petyr's eyes, placing soft kisses on every inch of his face.

      "I love you too," she whispered before claiming his mouth. They didn't need more words. Not when Sansa had heard the most perfect words in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and wanted xx


End file.
